Darkfluid (GER) vs Perfectron (KC)
by Dragonking322
Summary: A combination between Vrains season 2 finale and Golden Wind series finale.


Darkfluid (GER) vs Perfectron (KC)

"Am I looking at reality? I must be seeing some kind of mistake. I should be looking at Playmaker's corpse with his head cracked open! This cannot be reality!", said Bowman, as he looks at Playmaker floating alongside with Firewall Dragon Darkfluid.

Darkfluid flicks a stone at Bowman's Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon and as Perfectron holds up its right hand, the stone pierces it and destroys a stone column.

"What?", said Bowman as the debris of the column turn into scorpions and one of them stings his right hand.

Bowman uses Perfectron's left arm to get the scorpion off and stomps it as he screams in pain.

"The only thing that will survive is the truth of this world. Righteous actions born of truth shall never be destroyed. My friends may have perished, but their actions and wills have not been destroyed. They handed this power to me. So, are your actions born of truth, or are they merely superficial, born of evil? We're about to find out. Can you avoid destruction, Bowman?", said Playmaker.

"I couldn't see it... I couldn't see the moment he attacked! But I was able to predict that attack. I was able to predict the hole appearing in my hand! I can dodge his attacks, though just barely. It's true that this Firewall Dragon's attack yielded tremendous power... But... that's all it's worth. It merely powered up. It's a threat, but I can still predict it! This is not something I can't overcome! Fate has chosen me as the one to stand at the top! I am the king who has overcome all threats! Don't talk to me like you have any idea what's going on, Playmaker! I won't give you the chance to regret your death! Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon!", said Bowman.

Bowman's Perfectron erases time so that he can defeat Playmaker.

"Time shall be eliminated for everyone but myself! I can see it... I can see his stand's movements! I can perfectly see what it's trying to do! I can estimate what this piece of trash is going to do!", said Bowman.

Bowman's Perfectron uses its bloody right hand to blind Playmaker and Darkfluid's eyes with blood.

"That should fully stop Firewall Dragon's movements! Even after time starts moving again in a few seconds, your eyes will never be able to see myself or Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon again! The pinnacle of truth lies within my abilities!", said Bowman.

Bowman looks into the near future and sees Perfectron's left arm impaling Playmaker's chest.

"Yes I've won! I'm just a moment quicker! I've completely ripped out his heart in my premonition! The future has chosen the actions of my Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon! This is the end!", said Bowman.

As Perfectron throws its left fist at Playmaker's face, it stops when Bowman notices a wasp flying backwards.

Bowman is shocked to see the blood on Playmaker and Darkfluid's face returning to his right hand.

"What? Don't tell me this is... Is the time that I disposed of reversing... because of Darkfluid?! No! Everything is returning to normal! But my premonition still favors me! "Take this, Playmaker!", said Bowman.

Once again, as Perfectron throws its left fist at Playmaker's face, it stops when Bowman sees a lot of Perfectron's left arms.

Bowman turns around and sees multiple versions of himself.

"What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What is this? What am I seeing? Am I dreaming? Am I witnessing some kind of illusion? No... that can't be true. The only one who can move within the time I've disposed of is me!", said Bowman.

"This is... Darkfluid. What you're seeing is indeed the truth. You are seeing the movements created by your abilities, but you will never arrive at the truth that's going to happen. None who stand before me shall ever get there, regardless of their abilities. This is the power of Firewall Dragon Darkfluid. This is unknown even to Playmaker, who controls me," said Darkfluid.

Bowman is shocked as he sees himself going back to where he started.

"Playmaker! I won't give you the chance to regret your death!", Bowman repeated.

"What am I saying? I... haven't moved at all from the start! This premonition that I had... It's the truth that's going to happen! My invincible Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon should be heading toward victory!", said Bowman.

Darkfluid throws its fists at Bowman and Perfectron at the same time.

"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!", Darkfluid repeated.

"You won't be heading anywhere. In particular, you will never arrive at the truth," said Darkfluid.

"Why you little brat!", said Perfectron as it tries to fight back.

Darkfluid continues to punch Bowman and Perfectron multiple times.

"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!", Darkfluid repeated as it delivers its last punches while Bowman screams in agony.


End file.
